


The Interesting Results Of Fanmail

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: BREAKERZ, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, L'Arc~en~Ciel, VAMPS (Japanese Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Hyde has invited Daigo around for dinner, unaware that the younger vocalist doesn't know about his hidden motives.





	The Interesting Results Of Fanmail

            Daigo wasn't sure why it was that Hyde had replied to his fan mail, instead of one of the others that the artist received in their hundreds. Clearly there had been something about it that had stood out and most likely it was that Hyde had recognised the name of another celebrity. That alone was an honour, as his fame was like the light of a candle when compared to the sun that was Hyde's but to get a letter back inviting him to dinner was even better. Dinner at Hyde's own home, as if they were already friends. That was enough to make Daigo suspect this was a prank but there was no mistake. Hyde really wanted to meet with him and what's more, he described the picture Daigo sent of himself as 'cute'.

            The whole day before the dinner Daigo had spent trying to find the perfect outfit, his over packed wardrobe had let him down so he had frantically searched the shops until he finally settled on jeans and a shirt from his favourite designer. He already a jacket to go with it at home and went home feeling relieved but not entirely satisfied with his outfit. He was sure he could have done better, if the shops just stocked the clothes he needed for the outfit he had in mind.

            Returning home, he spent the rest of the day getting ready and pacing nervously before it was time to drive to Hyde's. It was really a little early to leave but he'd deliberately drove a longer route as not to arrive early and before he knew it he was at Hyde's door, nervously ringing the bell.

            It was Hyde himself who greeted Daigo smiling and welcoming him into his home, as if they had been friends for a long time instead of this being the first time they had met. Daigo let Hyde take his jacket and stood awkwardly as he wondered what he should do.

            “The food is still cooking,” Hyde explained. “Let's go into the lounge for now and have some wine, unless you'd rather drink something else?”

            “No, wine is good.” Daigo replied as he followed Hyde through his luxurious house finding many pictures of Hyde and his son, or Megumi with their son, but never any of the couple together. Wasn't it strange that no such picture existed? In fact, where was Hyde's wife?

            “Something bothering you?” Hyde asked, noticing that Daigo was looking confused.

            “Yeah, I know this might be rude but where is Megumi?” Daigo asked hoping, no praying to any god that would listen, that he wasn't making a fool of himself or offending the man he had admired for so long.

            “Ah,” Hyde replied. “Sit down.”

            “OK.” Daigo replied, assuming Hyde was just ignoring the question as he too sat down and poured too glasses of wine before handing one to his guest.

            “The thing with Megumi is, you could describe it as a marriage of convenience,” Hyde explained. “My parents wanted grandchildren from me and this was the best option, considering the circumstances.”

            “The circumstances?” Daigo asked.

            “I'm gay,” Hyde explained. “Megumi is the mother of my son but I've never slept with her, that was all down to science. I asked her to leave while we have our date.”

            “Date?” Daigo asked stunned.

            “Why else did you send me a topless shot of you in bunny ears?” Hyde asked and Daigo blushed as he remembered the exact picture he had sent. Of course a gay man would see it as flirting, it was a provocative image to say the least.

            “I wanted to catch your attention,” Daigo admitte,d blushing bright red. “I didn't know you were gay.”

            “So you don't want this to be a date?” Hyde asked and Daigo had to stop and think about that one. He wasn't gay, he'd never loved a man or had sexual feelings towards them but Hyde was different. Hyde was the person he admired way above anyone else and if he could go gay, it would be for him.

            “Perhaps it's a date, we'll have to see.” Daigo teased, realising he was flirting slightly and automatically blaming the wine. He'd only had a few sips so it must be crazily alcoholic to make him feel so light headed already.

            “Shame, if it was a date I might have put my arm around you right now.” Hyde teased, though he never was that forward.

            “Well I'm not really gay but perhaps putting your arm around me could persuade me otherwise?” Daigo asked hopefully. It really would be nice to be held by Hyde. The vocalist was probably strong but gentle and was bound to have a nice scent. Nothing else would fit Hyde but the other was keeping his distance now that Daigo had put in the possibility that this wasn’t' even a date. He wanted to kick himself, he deserved to be whipped, to be so stupid as to say that! Off course this was a date, you didn't make so much effort to meet a friend. You didn't masturbate whilst staring at your favourite celebrity’s poster if you didn't have sexual feelings towards them! He always had been gay for Hyde and now here he was, in Hyde's house, as a friend thanks to his own stupid words!

            “I'm going to check on the meal.” Hyde informed Daigo, leaving the other to think over his game plan.

 

            Hyde returned to the room about ten minutes later to find his eyes automatically settling on the skin revealed by the now open buttons of Daigo's shirt. It was tastefully done, just a couple unfastened so as not to be obvious but Hyde knew Daigo's attitude towards this meal had shifted.

            “It'll be a few more minutes.” Hyde informed Daigo as he sat back down on the sofa, this time a little closer than he had been before.

            “Oh, I know how we can fill those minutes up.” Daigo respond, lightly running his tongue over his lips before moving slowly but purposely towards Hyde. His purpose was clear, he attended to kiss Hyde and the blond did nothing to stop Daigo's lips joining his. He let the younger man take control for a bit before breaking the kiss by pulling away.

            “The meals ready, let's eat.” Hyde replied, as if they hadn't been doing anything more intimate than talking about the weather. Served Daigo right for teasing him before, it was clear the vocalist knew exactly why he was here and had the whole time, at least that was what Hyde believed.

            Approaching the table Daigo was stunned at the food Hyde had managed to create. He never would have expected Hyde to be such an accomplished chef but clearly he was. He couldn't even think about flirting whilst eating such wonderful food but he didn't need to. His pleasure was enough to catch Hyde's attention and unbeknown to Daigo, every little move he made was working as an aphrodisiac for the older man. His playful bites sent shivers up Hyde's spine, the way he drank his wine displayed an unexpected elegance and the moan of pleasure that escaped his lips when he first sampled Hyde's dessert almost had the creator snatching it out of Daigo's hands and flinging everything to one side to ravish him right there on the table.

 

            Needless to say, as soon as the meal was over Hyde wordlessly led a surprised Daigo straight to the bedroom and began to kiss him hungrily, letting all the restrained passion out but only fuelling the fires. He needed more and he didn't know how he'd cope if Daigo said no.

             Though he felt nervous and out of place, Daigo let Hyde strip him of his t-shirt and found he enjoyed Hyde's touch in ways he never thought possible. It always was nice to be caressed by another but he had never felt the little sparks of pleasure such actions always seemed to give in books. With Hyde he felt these sparks and it filled him with pleasure and made him question if he had always been gay and never known about it until now. He really had been naive if that was the case. Even so right now he was having an amazing time just been touched and having enough sexual experience, although with the other gender, he knew it was now his turn to start undressing Hyde.

            Hyde was wearing a black silk shirt and nervously Daigo reached over and fumbled over Hyde's top button. His hands were shaking from fear and he tried hard to focus, it was only a button how hard could it be? There he'd had it undone already, only six more to go. Struggling again on the next button he slowly remembered the basic skill from his child hood and was pushing Hyde's opened shirt of his body and letting it fall to the floor. Finally he took in Hyde's expression which was bemused curiosity and he knew exactly what Hyde must be thinking. 'Is Daigo an idiot?'

            The answer was no, he wasn't an idiot, he knew exactly what he was doing and to prove it he reached to the button on Hyde's jeans, only to totally fail to open it. His hands were trembling so much he couldn't undo the slightly stiff fastening and in the end a frustrated Hyde pushed Daigo's hands away.

            “I'm sorry, I'm not used to this.” Daigo muttered, feeling pitiful and ashamed. How could he be failing so badly but, luckily for him, Hyde was a sympathetic man.

            “You really aren't sure if you’re gay, are you?” Hyde asked, as he began to believe Daigo's earlier words.

            “No, I just know I like you.” Daigo admitted hoping his honesty was his saving grace. It seemed to work as Hyde gave him a sympathetic smile.

            “I knew I was gay when I was with my first boyfriend. He was my senpai and I remembered one day he just casually asked 'Will you suck me off?' I was stunned but I always had looked up to him and he'd helped me out so much. I felt obliged to do it and when I did it, I didn't feel like I was submitting at all. It's a powerful feeling to control another man's pleasure with your mouth alone. I felt so pleased with myself afterwards and I knew this was a pleasure I could never get with a woman.”

            “So, you’re saying if I suck you off, I'll know myself?” Daigo asked.

            “Well that sounds like a horny man desperate for a blow job,” Hyde laughed. “And I don't think such a line would work with a man so clumsy he can't even undo a button.”

            “I'm nervous.” Daigo complained pouting.

            “Get on the bed, I have a better idea.” Hyde replied and curiously Daigo obeyed and watched as Hyde undid his jeans and exposed his embarrassing hard erection. Was there even doubt that he was sexually attracted to Hyde? Apparently in Hyde's mind there was, as he continued to test Daigo's sexuality by placing his mouth around the erection and sucking lightly. Without though a moan escaped Daigo's lips and he clutched to the bedsheets as uncontrollable pleasure spread thorough his body thanks to Hyde's more than capable mouth. His body shook and he felt endless pleasure that only ended when orgasm began to approach. He couldn't hold back even if he wanted to and he gasped some half murmured warning to Hyde that he was about to come.

            “Daigo?” Hyde asked, worried that the vocalist wanted him to stop only to find Daigo ejaculating straight into his eye. With a gasp of pain, he clutched his eye for a moment before running to the bathroom to wash it out best he could. Behind him there was a crash as Daigo knocked over a bedside lamb in his haste to help Hyde out.

            “I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.” Daigo apologised, feeling like the worst man in the world.

            “Forget it.” Hyde snapped, he wasn't angry just in pain but Daigo took it the wrong way.

            “I didn't mean to,” Daigo pleaded. “Please don't be mad.”

            “It's not the first time,” Hyde muttered. “I know it doesn't do long term damage, just hurts like hell.”

            “Please, I'm sorry.” Daigo begged, hating that Hyde was mad.

            “Look, it's fine. The pain is going already.” Hyde lied. It wasn't going away but he was horny as hell and there was nothing more water could do.

            “Really?” Daigo asked.

            “Really. Now you've hurt me so perhaps I should take my pleasure in you to compensate.” Hyde suggested and nodding Daigo let Hyde take him back to the bedroom where he noticed the broken lamp. Nothing was said but they both knew it was Daigo's fault.

            Stripped and lying stomach down on the bed, Daigo experienced the pleasure of being prepared for sex. It was unexpectedly nice and he finally found himself able to relax. Hyde was in control now, all he had to do was stay still and let Hyde do whatever he pleased to his body. It was more guilt controlling Daigo now than desire but as he felt Hyde first push inside him and rub against his prostrate, he let out a moan of pure pleasure.

            Hyde's movements were slow but deliberate and Daigo soon found his guilt forgotten. His body shook in pleasure and above him Hyde was moaning softly, as he could no longer control his pleasure. Sex with Hyde was amazing and Daigo knew in that instance that he wouldn't feel nervous around Hyde again, the intimacy of this moment was seeing to that.

           

            Later that night, as Daigo lay in Hyde's arm and they shared intimate details of their lives, he knew that Hyde planned to keep him around. He may have made a complete fool of himself but Hyde didn't even seem to care.

            Unbeknown to Daigo, Hyde was hiding a secret. He too was prone to being clumsy when he was nervous and that was why he had no complaints about Daigo's behaviour. They were two of a kind and one day Daigo was sure to see that side of Hyde, but for now Hyde planned to hide it away and be that cool mysterious man who knew how to rock a younger man's world.


End file.
